Systems currently in place to form the ideal en pointe position, the position of maximum arch height and forefoot plantarflexion require active processes and/or equipment. These active processes include but are not limited to ballet barre work, costly lessons with a dance instructor, active rehabilitative work with a physical therapist, or equivalent, doing active stretching work that utilizes gym equipment, tension bands, weights, etc. There is no passive device that can be worn on the foot and self-adjusted at rest to achieve the Pointe position.
Heretofore the technique for facilitating the development of the muscles, ligaments and tendons associated with the En Pointe position in ballet have traditionally required active participation by the user, typically doing ballet bane work. Generally, the use of orthotic devices, traditionally had been within the environment of a complimenting shoe. This is worn by the user while engaging in active work whether, again, bane work or other dance and/or athletic activity.
Related patents or patent publications include US 2005/0138839; 2005/0022421; 2003/0145495; U.S. Pat. No. 7,041,075; U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,520 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,389. Each of these as noted above for the most part involves a device principally a shoe device which temporarily forms the foot and associated muscles necessary as one engages in the related activity. U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,520 may be considered a passive device. It is used as a warm-up device, presumably as a preliminary to dance or other gymnastic activity, to stretch and increase the flexibility of the foot. It is not directed to passive development over an extended period (several days or more) of related muscles, ligaments and tendons associated with any activity including, particularly, the en pointe dance position. Also, the heel is not retrained in a subtalar neutral position so ankle strain is possible with the '520 device.